


开坑不填真是快乐啊

by yimeiyinbi



Category: SHENDU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimeiyinbi/pseuds/yimeiyinbi
Summary: 恭迎将军振翼回归。#神都夜行录##月龙x土龙#隐射 #月龙x降妖师#  及 #降妖师x土龙#是车（目前还没有车）我流设定：① 由于土龙没能掌控好原本的力量，被降妖师想了个法子分离出了月龙。② 月龙除了自身本性，被分离时还继承了土龙没有对降妖师表现过的执迷。③ 月龙对降妖师表露出的平易近人与温和谦逊是真，内心深处想对降妖师滥淫也是真。④ 降妖师认为月龙是土龙的一部分，是分身，所以平时还是更偏心土龙。阅前注意：●此篇中的土龙偏道具龙。●月龙与土龙为两个独立个体。●故事背景与游戏有别。没怎么出现的降妖师依旧是前3趟车的降妖师。OOC归我。
Kudos: 1





	开坑不填真是快乐啊

正文  
应龙看着不久前因为无法克制力量而被降妖师分离出来的自己的“分身”用着与自己一样的声音对降妖师声线平和地说“吾主，路上小心，若有吩咐请随时召唤”时，被刘海盖住半截的眼底下爬出了与这风和日丽的晴朗天气格格不入的阴云。  
这个被自己憎恶的、无时无刻都想扔掉的、千年来被自己压抑的“本性”，竟被降妖师轻而易举地抽离了出来，化作了那个曾经威风凛凛却嗜杀成性的凶神。  
“那我出发了，应该不会太晚回来，殿下可不要和自己打起来哟。”青年眉清目秀的脸上挂起了笑容，挥挥手便出门去了。  
其实降妖师两周前本想抓住夏日的尾巴跟司里请假放松一下，哪料掌司虽然应允了，应龙这儿却出了点事。他自降妖师十四岁起便取回了所有的力量，虽然刚开始也不是没有失控过，可在降妖师与整个降妖司的努力下，不久后他便可以对这份力量掌控自如了，怎会料想几年过后暴揍的冲动又卷土重来？不过万幸没有伤到降妖师。但与其说是幸运，应龙却在失控的意识朦胧间觉察到了别的东西，就像是他的本性有了自己的意识，而这份意识在暴力狂乱之中又有一份……执念。  
“你可真是福缘不浅？明明是断了翅膀的我，却抢尽了我的风头。”  
耳边声音如此熟悉，可又让他如此反感。应龙没有去看那个声音的主人，发梢一甩便朝后院方向走去——力量被分离后他依旧有些虚弱，这两周来都只好听从降妖师嘱咐在家静养，而今日是降妖师那可怜休假的最后一日，所以要提前去降妖司报道，按这么多年来的经验推算，降妖师今日也要临近傍晚才能回来了，故而他想去后院动动筋骨，总这么闲着也不是办法，更何况……一闲下来，身边这个摆弄着巨大双翼的家伙就更为碍眼了。  
“他们都说，我是你的一部分，可你好像很不想承认？呵，我懂。”散发着猩红气息的龙族靠在梁柱上，也不去拦路，“但就算你再不想承认，你也知道我为什么会在这里。”  
蓝色的身影倒映在那对血红的眸子中渐行渐远。  
“降妖师，好吃吗？”  
一阵劲风刮过，四周被降妖师打理得甚好的丛灌枝叶堪堪触地。待到风散去，红发男人的手上稳稳接着应龙扔过去的曾经是他自己双翼的镰刀。  
“别装了，应龙。他对你的心意心思你难道会不知？还是说，断了翅膀的你，连胆子也扔了？”他双翼一展，挺起腰背朝前跨去，直逼应龙跟前，“你若真不想要，不如给我吧？我比你厉害，又比你体贴，哪一点都比你更出色，我来帮你让降妖师忘记你，让他的眼里永远都只有我。”  
“你既奉他为主，却在想逾越之事？何等放肆。”  
那条魔龙笑起来，笑意中满是疯狂：“我不是你的一部分吗？你应该比谁都懂的吧？我想让他做我的主上，但我更想要他，想让他全身上下从里之外都染上我的味道、我的色彩，想让他只属于我。还是说你不想承认呢？那干脆我就在这里将你杀死，将你的存在彻底消抹，这样，他就真的只属于我了。”  
他离应龙越来越近，甚至互相之间被风缠起的发丝都已绕在了一起。  
“滚。”应龙或许无法否认，可也并不想承认。他又想直接转身离开，却被一只没能化形成人手的龙爪拦腰抱住，红发的男人挥起双翼脚掌离地腾空而起，带着应龙也离了地面小半截。  
“可现在还不行，现在的降妖师看不到我，无论这段时间我对他如何谦恭温和，他的眼里都只有你。”应龙看着那对鲜红的眸子，想用另一柄镰刀好好教训这不知廉耻的“分身”一番时，却连手都还没抬起，就被对方强劲的龙翼打了出去，“连我的名字都不肯喊。你到底哪里比我好？论实力比不过我，论头脑你也不比当年，整天都只会板着张脸，降妖师到底看上你哪一点了才会对你那么死心塌地？我不承认，应龙，我不是你的‘一部分’，我要取代你，成为他的唯一。”  
“可现在还不行。”他的声音又渐渐变得像是自言自语，应龙误以为是他开始走神了便伸出利爪想要摆脱禁锢，结果双手被直接反压到了背后，“别乱动，你的爪子连自己都伤不了，怎么可能伤得了我？哼，我居然会是那么弱的你的‘一部分’？真是天大的笑话。这样的你留在降妖师身边到底能替他做成什么？”


End file.
